Vehicles, including haul trucks such as the Komatsu 930E haul truck, have wheel assemblies that may include a wheel hub mounted on a spindle. A roller bearing may be mounted between the wheel hub and spindle to facilitate rotation of the wheel hub relative to the spindle. The roller bearing may be oiled allow for smooth rotation of the bearings of the roller bearing.